Heroes Unite: Battle Against the Great Freeze
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: In the future, the world is in ruin, all because of the Heroes who were meant to protect it. A mysterious Rider from the future wants to destroy the past to rebuild it. But, this is a funny story right? Yeah, with Ryuuji, expect it to be funny. Crossover
1. Chapter 1

This is a Winter Special Fanfic, hope you people enjoy it. I don't own Super Sentai or Kamen Rider but I do own the characters that I own that appear here. There may be some spoilers to stuff yet to come to the fics that are referenced in this fic. This is a crossover of the three greatest heroes of Redryuranger11!

- -

_A dark room's doors open. A person wearing a heavy dark blue robe enters, his footsteps echoing across the room._

** Redryuranger11 presents . . .**

_ The person walks up some stairs. In an instant, the area behind him started to change. The walls turn revealing computer screens and the floor opened up revealing a clear dome._

**. . . A Winter Special . . .**

_He turns around and the dome on the floor starts flashing an image as it was a computer. Then more images appeared next to each other until the whole dome was enveloped with images._

_ "Heroes . . ." The man said. "They fight for the sake of the world, to defend the world from evil. That is their duty." He sits down on a throne. "Bullshit." He growls violently._

_ One of the images was a team of costumed heroes known as the Gorangers. An image next to it depicted two bug themed armored warriors known as the Double Riders. As one can see from looking around the whole dome, there were images of various heroes and their teams. To the right of the Gorangers were images of teams while to the left of the Double Riders were images of lone heroes. Some images that were focused on were the Shinkengers, Kamen Rider W, Go-ongers, Kamen Rider Kiva, Gekirangers, and Kamen Rider Den O._

_ Then these images scattered and were replaced with one image that surrounded the whole entire dome. A barren wasteland with nothing around. Only dust and broken buildings all over._

_ The man clenched his fist. "If these heroes are to continue to exist in their time, then the future will be destroyed." The man stood up. "If I'm going to have to save this wretched world, then I'll have to destroy them all!" He stopped, then all of a sudden, new images appeared on the computer screens in the background. The man looked at them, then he chuckled. "With this, my plans are complete. Farewell . . . HEROES OF ALL TIME!"_

**. . . A crossover of epic proportions . . .**

_From one of these screens, the camera zooms in . . ._

**. . . A Super Sentai and Kamen Rider crossover . . .**

"YOSH!" A boy with his hairstyle styled in a way that resembled small flames. He was chasing after some one. "Come back here you little freaking thief! Or face the might of . . . THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THIS FIC!" This boy wore a red battle outfit and white pans. He was running past a crowd of people. He zig-zagged through the crowd running across people after people while the thief just simply ran in a straight line . . . for some odd reason or another.

"Damn it, I can't lose this kid!" The thief grumbled. The Thief then ran across the street with the boy in hot pursuit.

"Don't you dare run!" The boy shouted and jumped . . . only to get run over by a silver futuristic motorcycle with a lot of boosters on the back. "WAH!"

The thief looked back and chuckled. "Well that boy's gone for good." He laughed and ran off.

On the motorcycle which ran over the boy was a navy armored warrior. This type of warrior is known as a Kamen Rider. This Rider is named Excel. He stopped the bike after realizing he ran over someone. He turned to look at the poor boy who he ran over. "RYUUJI!" The Rider shouted and ran over to the boy whose name is Ryuuji. "OH MY GOD! I ran him over!" The Rider grabbed on to the fallen Ryuuji. "WHY! Why do these accidents have to happen!?" The Rider screamed to the heavens.

Then Ryuuji got up. "Geez Isamu, you really have to be more careful man." Ryuuji said calmly to the Rider whose real name is Isamu. "You know you're lucky I was wearing this robe or else you would've committed a murder."

Isamu just stared at Ryuuji with the Bug Eyes of the Excel suit. "ZOMBIE!" Isamu screamed.

Then Ryuuji slapped the Rider. "I'm not a zombie. This robe gives me infinite defense so I'm not hurt that easily." Ryuuji explained.

"Is this an RPG or something?" Isamu asked.

"Anyway." Ryuuji then got on Isamu's bike. "I'm borrowing this."

"Huh?" Isamu asked, and then Ryuuji just drove off. "HEY WAIT! I need that bike!"

"Ho ho ho, if it isn't Excel." Said a monster themed after a thorn. This monster was gray in colored thus making it an Orphnoch. It was flanked by two other Orphnochs, one bull and the other a snake.

"Or rather. . .I don't need it." Isamu said. He got ready for battle with the monsters he was chasing. But we don't care because Isamu's not the main character of this fic.

Instead we focus on Ryuuji and his chase of the thief. The thief thought that he had lost Ryuuji, but Ryuuji then rode next to the thief on Isamu's motorcycle. "Hiya." Ryuuji said.

"YOU!?" The thief shouted, then ran faster. "ZOMBIE!"

"Now that's just mean." Ryuuji said. "I'm human. GET BACK HERE WITH MY PURSE!" Ryuuji sped up and rode on the sidewalk, riding by many bystanders.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR PURSE!?" The thief shouted.

"I MEAN MY PURSE!" Ryuuji shouted then pushed the touch screen on the bike, thus opening a bunch of compartments on the back of the bike revealing a bunch of missiles.

The thief dropped his mouth in shock, "you're crazy." The thief said.

"That I am, besides, I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER! FIRE!" Ryuuji screamed and the missiles let loose.

Somehow the missiles were only aiming at the thief and nothing else. Precision guided indeed. "OH AI WAH EEK!" The thief screamed as he dodged the precision guided missiles. The pedestrians around just ignored the missiles as if it was an every day thing.

Eventually the motorcycle ran out of missiles. "Oh jeez, now I have to chase." Then the bike ran out of gas. The bike just stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "Do Kamen Rider vehicles usually run out of gas?" Ryuuji asked the camera. Well who knows but might as well in order to make the story work, we may as well bend some rules. Ryuuji jumped on the seat of the bike. "Might as well do this the old fashion way." Ryuuji then stood ready. The thrust his arms in a hand wave pose. "Rider . . ." Ryuuji moved his hand. "JUMP!" Ryuuji jumped into the air.

The thief heard something falling from the sky and looked up. "OH MY GOD!"

"Rider . . . KICK!" Ryuuji shouted and he came down with a big flying kick that kicked the thief extremely hard.

"OOF!" The thief shouted as he tumbled across the ground from the kick of Ryuuji.

Ryuuji landed, then he pointed at the sky. "I am the one who the sun rises for, the dragon who will illuminate all darkness. My name is Ryuuji Hinote!" Ryuuji announced. "Now give me back my purse!" Ryuuji shouted and then ran to the thief. Ryuuji snatched the pink purse that was strapped on the thief's arm. Ryuuji shifted through the contents of the purse. Then he looked at the camera. "Well you may as well be wondering why I looking through a pink purse, well you see . . ." Then Ryuuji turned to see a girl with long black hair, wearing a pink dress and white jacket, running towards Ryuuji.

"RYUUJI!" The girl screamed. She ran over to Ryuuji and bashed Ryuuji to the ground with her arm. "How could you get my purse stolen!"

"The purse belongs to my girlfriend." Ryuuji explained, revealing that the girl on top of him is his girlfriend. Doesn't exactly explain why he called it his purse. Then the girl mounted on top of Ryuuji. "Eh?" Ryuuji looked at the girl. "Really provocative position isn't it?"

"SHUT UP!" The girl screamed then started bashing Ryuuji's face with her fists. "I trusted you with my purse, HOW CAN YOU LET IT GET STOLEN SO EASILY!" She was rapid firing her punches to Ryuuji's face.

"Sara." Ryuuji screamed, shouting out his girlfriend's name. Sara increased the velocity of her punches. "Sara!" Sara's punches increased in speed and power. "SARA!" Ryuuji shouted then quickly grabbed Sara's head. Ryuuji pushed Sara's head toward his and then Ryuuji kissed Sara quite passionately on the lips. Sara was quite shocked but didn't resist . . . and the people around were all in shock at the public display of affection.

After pulling back, Sara was blushing profusely. She kept silent and covered her lips with her hands.

"So, what are you going to say now?" Ryuuji said, handing the purse back to Sara.

Sara sighed. "Never lose it again ok?" Sara said sweetly. Ryuuji nodded.

"Now Sara, since we're not doing anything . . . can you stop mounting me in front of all these people?" Ryuuji asked Sara.

Sara jumped in surprise since she didn't realize so many people were watching, and got up. She dusted her dress. Ryuuji got up shortly after.

"Come on Sara, if we don't go now we'll be late." Ryuuji said. Sara nodded then the two ran off.

- -

The two entered a restaurant. In that restaurant, there was a table already waiting for them. On this table were people who waiting from them, all from the same fic known as Kamen Rider Blaze and only one of these people actually belongs to the author of this fic. "Hey Ryuuji-san, Sara-san." Said a man named Jiro.

"You're late." Said a glasses wearing girl named Yuki. She was accompanied by an Azure Dragon Imagin named Cobalt.

"Better late than never right?" Ryuuji asked.

"True." Said a girl named Akira.

Then Isamu in his civilian form ran into the restaurant. "Whew, that was tiring."

"You're late." Ryuuji said to Isamu who then took a seat.

"Well it's not my fault that my ride was taken." Isamu said. Then he stared at Ryuuji. "By the way, where is my bike?"

"Changing the subject!" Ryuuji shouted, surprising every one, "because I can, because I'm the main character."

"Abusing your powers much." A man named Syouma said chuckling.

"Hey, I'm the main character, it's what I do." Ryuuji said as he took a seat. Sara took the seat next to him. Then Sara kissed Ryuuji on the cheek, surprising Ryuuji. "What was that for?"

Sara pointed up. "Mistletoe." Sara chirped sweetly.

Ryuuji looked up. "Well aren't I lucky." Ryuuji mentioned. As every one around the table conversed, one more person came up. He had three monsters known as Imagin following him. The Imagin were colored Red, Blue, and Black.

"Hey guys, sorry for being late." The man said.

Ryuuji looked at the man. "Who are you again?" Ryuuji asked. The man fell.

The man quickly got back up. "My name is Tatsuya, Tatsuya Shima. Don't you remember?"

"Well you made one appearance in the actual fic, but I only remember your Roshack." Ryuuji said pointing to the red Falcon Imagin. "IMAGIN!" Ryuuji threw a fork at Roshack.

"OW!" Roshack shouted. "YOU LITTLE!"

"BRING IT!" Ryuuji shouted, but then Ryuuji looked at a wall. For some odd reason, Ryuuji started feeling really uncomfortable with the wall. "BRING IT ON!" Ryuuji shouted, only to then again look at the wall. "You know what, forget it." Ryuuji said.

"Coward." Roshack growled.

"Smart." Ryuuji said about himself.

Ryuuji sat down, only to again look at the wall. Ryuuji kept grumbling to himself as Tatsuya and his Imagins sat down. Ryuuji looked at the wall, then not, then again, then not.

"Well since nearly every one is here, this is going to be a nice Christmas." Jiro said.

"Hear hear!" Every one but Ryuuji said.

"What's wrong Ryuuji?" Sara asked after noticing her boyfriend constantly looking at the wall.

"Nothing." Ryuuji said. Then he finally snapped. He stood up with one foot on the table. "From now on, I shall now make it clear what kind of fic this is!" Ryuuji shouted then looked at the Camera which is in fact where the wall is located. Ryuuji all of a sudden pulled out a HUGE rocket launcher. "BOKKAN!" Ryuuji shouted and fired a huge missile at the wall, surprising every one

A chef was coming out with the food, only to find a missile zooming past him, blasting apart the wall.

"There!" Ryuuji shouted. "I've completely obliterated the fourth wall!"

"RYUUJI!" The chef shouted and ran up to Ryuuji in a fit of rage. "Why did you blow a wall in the restaurant! OH MAN OH MAN! The boss's not going to be happy about this!"

"Don't worry whoever you are, this restaurant will be fixed by the end of this fic because this fic is in discontinuity in some way." Ryuuji said.

"Dude, my name is Aikaru Misawa." The chef said to Ryuuji.

"Except the readers probably don't know who you are because you're really debuting in this fic." Ryuuji said with a smile.

"Huh?" Aikaru wondered what Ryuuji was talking about. "Who are the readers?"

"Anyways, just forget that I blew up the wall because the fourth wall will be fixed by the time this fic end." Ryuuji said with a cat's grin. :3

"THEN WHY BLOW IT UP IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" Aikaru screamed.

"For plot progress." Ryuuji said. "If the Fourth Wall is not obliterated, then the readers may think that this fic is serious."

"Ryuuji . . . I think you got the Genre of this fic wrong." Sara said.

"Huh?"

"Look at the very beginning of this fic, it's quite . . . mysterious." Akira explained.

"Mysterious whatever, that may just be something to mislead the reader." Ryuuji said down. "Since the food is all here, let's eat!"

"You drive me nuts you know." Aikaru said.

"He does that to every one." Tatsuya, Jiro, Isamu, and Syouma all answered.

Multiple figurative swords stabbed into Ryuuji. He got better. "At least the girls are on my side." Ryuuji muttered.

"Nope." Akira, Yuki, Cobalt, and even Sara replied.

Ryuuji was stabbed by figurative laser swords. He got better. "Sara, why?" He whimpered.

"You do drive every one nuts." Sara said. "It's the truth."

Ryuuji whimpered like a puppy, then he had puppy dog eyes. He looked as if he was about to cry. "Does every one hate me that much?"

"YES!" Aikaru shouted, but realized he was the only one. "Huh?" Every one else stared at Aikaru. "I thought that was what every one was going to say."

"AH HA!" Ryuuji shouted. "So you do hate me!" Ryuuji aimed his Rocket Launcher at Aikaru. "BOKKAN!" Ryuuji pushed the trigger, only to find that there was no rocket in the Launcher. "Oops, forgot to reload."

"OK!" Aikaru shouted. "Just forget it. I'll trust that the wall gets fixed."

"Yes." Ryuuji said.

"Shame that Christmas only comes once a year." Yuki said. "There was so much to do."

"And so much more we didn't do." Cobalt said to Yuki.

"All because of all those monsters." Isamu said.

"Evil never takes a break." Akira said.

"Christmas isn't over yet." Ryuuji said. "In fact, we can have it for another day."

"Eh?" Every one looked at Ryuuji.

"Ryuuji, what do you mean?" Sara asked.

"I mean we get a Dimensional Traveling Train and strap it to a Time Traveling Train and then we pilot the train through the worlds and through time and space to another world where Christmas is still on." Ryuuji explained.

"Huh?" Every one tilted their heads in confusion.

"Sara . . . you're going to meet your son." Ryuuji said.

Sara's ears perked up, her eyes widened in surprise. Then she let out a huge squeal. "EEEEE!" She sounded a little happy.

"Wait . . . you're taking us to the other world!?" Isamu asked.

"And maybe some more passengers, but I could only pay for the lot of you with my money that I earned in this time in this restaurant today which is why you're here." Ryuuji said.

"You talk too much." Syouma said, but he seemed kind of . . . happy about hearing what Ryuuji said. Ryuuji was not happy to hear that from Syouma.

"BOKKAN!" Ryuuji aimed his rocket launcher at Syouma only to then find out that the Rocket Launcher was again not reloaded. "Damn it." Ryuuji shouted. He reached into his robe to find a rocket. "Where's ammo when you need it." Ryuuji gave up, then plopped his head on to the table.

"What's wrong Ryuuji-san?" Jiro asked.

"It's Christmas in the Kamen Rider world, yet there hasn't been a Christmas related monster." Ryuuji then sat up. "I WANT TO FIGHT SOMETHING CHRISTMAS RELATED! WAH!"

"Ryuuji, you're crying." Sara said sweat dropping.

"Ho, ho, HO!" Shouted a gruff voice outside of the demolished fourth wall. Ryuuji looked outside.

"IT'S SANTA CLAUS!" Ryuuji shouted. Outside was a Reindeer monster with colors similar to jolly old Saint Nick. It also had a Christmas hat.

"A Santa Imagin!" Yuki, Tatsuya, and Syouma shouted.

Then Ryuuji screamed. "WHAT!?" Ryuuji shouted. "This is the monster I have to fight!? SANTA CLAUS!?"

"Um Ryuuji, it's an Imagin."Akira said.

"Meh, screw this." Ryuuji ignored every one. He ran outside with his Rocket Launcher. "Forgive me Santa, I promise I won't shoot a Rocket at you." Ryuuji was aiming his Rocket Launcher at the Santa Imagin. "BOKKAN!" Ryuuji fired and caused a ballistic explosion.

Every one was shocked, because Ryuuji just fired a Rocket. "I thought you said you weren't going to fire a Rocket." Isamu asked.

"What, I didn't." Ryuuji said while scooping up snow and molding it in a Rocket Shape. Ryuuji reloaded and fired again. "BOKKAN!"

"I think that 'Bokkan' thing is kind of getting annoying." Aikaru said.

"Just deal with it." Jiro said. "It's best not to question such trivial quirks."

Ryuuji created another ballistic explosion, and blasted off the hat of the Santa Imagin, making it look just like a Reindeer Imagin.

"Somehow, I can't believe he's creating explosions with snow." Sara sweat dropped.

"Hear hear," every one else said.

"OH!" Ryuuji shouted. "You're not Santa Claus!" Ryuuji then took out a futuristic belt. A red sphere flew into the belt buckle and Ryuuji snapped on the belt. "This makes things a lot easier." He grinned. Ryuuji drew a card from his belt's deck and that card depicted a picture of a ranger and rider, both being alter egos of Ryuuji. "Henshin!" Ryuuji shouted and inserted the card into his belt then closed the belt buckle. Cards flew out from Ryuuji's deck and formed huge images. Ryuuji jumped into the air and the cards all flew on to Ryuuji's body. Flames erupted and scattered creating a Rider in place of Ryuuji. This rider is known as, Kamen Rider . . . BLAZE (from Kamen Rider Blaze no less). Kamen Rider Blaze stood on the snow covered ground, then the Santa Hat that Ryuuji had blown off of the Reindeer Imagin flew down to Blaze's helmet. "Kamen Rider Blaze, Christmas Form . . . SUIZAN!" Ryuuji flung his arms. Cue the fairy dust and the bright and loud 'ding'.

"Ryuuji just has to show off." Sara said sweat dropping and every one else nodded. Every one was at the demolished wall, watching Ryuuji and his ridiculous antics.

- -

But all is not right, as the man from the very beginning of this fic was standing on top of a building. He was hiding in a shadow and he was looking at Sara. _"Your powers, they may prove useful to me, but now is not the right time to get you yet. There is another one." _He then disappeared.

Upon the man's disappearance, the camera then zooms out of this world and then zooms back in . . . into another world. A man was playing on his violin, only to then play a sour note. He however looked out the window.

"Master Ark, what is it?" A man dressed in suit asked the violin playing man.

"Inu . . . we're in for one heck of a ride." The mysterious man only known as 'Master Ark' said to the man in the suit.

- -

**A crossover of Redryuranger11's greatest heroes . . . RRR11 presents . . .**

** Hero's Unite! Battle against the Great Freeze!**

**- -**

"Oh yeah, I'm bad!" Ryuuji shouted and was punching the Reindeer Imagin. Ryuuji was winning and there was no doubt. Then Ryuuji felt a chill. "What the heck was that?" Ryuuji asked himself, but the Reindeer Imagin was charging at Ryuuji. "But first, I MUST DEFEAT YOU!" Ryuuji continued to fight. But he was wondering why he felt a sudden chill.

- -

Ends the first chapter of this Winter Fic, I hope you like this one. Hoping to hear from you all! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Super Sentai or Kamen Rider. All the characters that I own or the ones that I own in this fic. Those that I don't own are probably fan creations of my readers who I hope will allow these characters to appear in this fic. If not . . . I don't know. They would already have appeared in this fic so I guess the point is moot but . . . meh. Spoilers will appear in this fic to what I have planned for my other fics.

- -

"Oh yeah, I'm bad!" Ryuuji shouted while whacking the Reindeer Imagin around senselessly. Ryuuji did a lot of movements as Kamen Rider Blaze, all that defied logic as each move would make the hat on his head fly off, only the hat stayed put. Somehow, Ryuuji running extremely fast while the flimsy Santa hat was on his head didn't warrant the hat to fly off. Ryuuji eventually decided to stop the fun. "Yeah, yeah. Too much animal abuse. Let me end your misery." Ryuuji stood still and opened a deck slot that was at the side of his belt. Ryuuji reached into the slot and drew a card. Ryuuji held the card's back at the Imagin, then turned the card around revealing a picture of Kamen Rider Blaze . . . Santa Form, performing a flying rider kick. Ryuuji opened up his belt buckle to load the card into the belt. Ryuuji then closed the belt buckle.

"B-B-B-BLAZE! SANTA FINALE!" The belt announced.

Ryuuji then jumped into the air. A mechanical dragon flew in the air only to transform into a sleigh . . . being pulled by robotic reindeer. Ryuuji jumped on to the sleigh, then the sleigh flew around . . . RAMMING INTO THE IMAGIN! The sleigh plowed through the slow, taking the Imagin with it, then Ryuuji jumped into the air and the sleigh just ran over the poor Imagin. Ryuuji made a few flips in the air. "Ore no Hissatsu Waza, CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!" The reindeer flew over the moon and Ryuuji came down with an extremely powerful kick with no special effects other than fairy dust and magical pings. Ryuuji kicked the Reindeer Imagin, then Ryuuji bursted in flames, thus burning the already defeated Reindeer Imagin who should be dead at the moment. Overkill much? Ryuuji realized that the flames around him were burning the Santa hat on his head. "YIPE!" Ryuuji quickly took off the hat and started to pat it to get rid of the flames. Then Ryuuji placed the hat back on and Ryuuji posed. "Kamen Rider Blaze Christmas Form . . . LEGENDARY OVERKILL!" Yep, Ryuuji was aiming for overkill. Our protagonist, ladies and gentlemen.

"He's . . . too much of a showoff," said Jiro. "And somehow, I am not getting focused on at all despite this being a spin off of Kamen Ride Blaze."

"This isn't a spin off of Kamen Rider Blaze." Sara said to Jiro.

"Wait . . . it's not?" Jiro asked, confused by the fact. "But Ryuuji's the main character."

"Ryuuji may be the main character, but this is in no way a spin off of Kamen Rider Blaze." Sara explained.

Jiro stared at Sara with big eyes of 'what'. "How do you know these things?"

"I'm the heroine to Ryuuji's hero." Sara said.

"Hey, I hear fourth wall breaking that's not by me!" Ryuuji shouted.

"Ryuuji . . . you blew up the fourth wall last chapter, there is no fourth wall to break." Sara said to Ryuuji.

"That still doesn't give anybody else the right to break the now nonexistent fourth wall!" Ryuuji pointed to the sky epically.

Ryuuji's pointing to the sky then caused the camera to zoom into the sky till it reached into the sky where a gap of sorts appeared in the middle of the sky. The camera zoomed right into the gap right into another city. This one a little less futuristic than the world that Ryuuji and Sara were at and there were less riders running around.

The stars in the sky twinkled in the night sky. A man wearing trench coat was walking in to a cake shop for he was buying a cake for his precious wife. After that was done, he made his way towards home. As he walked through the streets at night, he couldn't help but feel that there was some one following him. He turned around, his fedora hiding his face from view. There was no one behind him. He could've sworn there was. He decided to just ignore it, then continued to walk towards home.

He opened the door of his house, silently as he could for he did not want to disturb his precious wife. He wanted to surprise her with the cake that he bought for her. There was no special occasion but he just loved his wife that much. He tried to close the door as quietly as possible, till he was interrupted by a girl. She was a brunette with curly hair and she wore a black and white dress. "Hey Shade-san!" said the girl enthusiastically.

The man jumped a little. "Hikari, how'd you know?" The man asked.

"You always go out to buy cake at this time of the night." The girl, Hikari, said to the man. This girl is the wife of the man.

"So it is." The man took off his hat and hooked his hat on the coat rack. It is revealed that this man is in fact the man last chapter who is called Master Ark. "So, want to eat it now?" Hikari nodded with a huge smile. "Great." Hikari skipped into the kitchen. Ark took off his coat and was about to placed the coat on the coat rack, but then he looked outside the window. Out staring into his eyes were a pair of cold blue bug eyes. Ark stared back, and gave a stern expression. He knew that whoever these eyes belonged to, that person was dangerous.

"Shade-san, what is going on?" Hikari peeked from the kitchen entrance and asked Ark.

The blue eyes disappeared from the window. "Nothing." Ark said coldly. "Nothing is going on." Ark turned his back, and then the camera started to zoom out. The camera flew into the sky where the gap was and traveled through the dimensional gap back to where Ryuuji and the others were.

"So here we all are!" Ryuuji shouted standing on top of train. This was a dimensional traveling train with a hawk theme. It was red and black. That train was strapped to another train, an orange one with a claw theme. That train's name is Claw-liner. "GATTAI GATTAI GATTAI! Now every one who will appear in this story get in!"

"But that's my Vul-liner." Tatsuya whined.

"And my Claw-liner." Yuki commented.

"Shut up, get in, and shut up." Ryuuji said. "I'm the main character so everything I want goes."

"Jerk." Said a boy drinking a soda. This boy didn't appear last chapter but he's here now. His name is Shiroi.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ryuuji said. "I don't remember inviting you here."

"You did, remember." Shiroi said. "I recall you saying last chapter that the whole entire group plus more people would be allowed to go travel with you."

"How did you hear that?" Ryuuji asked, a little stumped.

"You obliterated the fourth wall remember?" Every one exclaimed.

"And you still have to pay back for destroying that wall at the restaurant!" Aikaru shouted.

"Right." Ryuuji said. "That reminds me, NONE OF YOU CAN BREAK THE FOURTH WALL! No matter how nonexistent it may be! Now who is here that wasn't here last chapter!?"

There were two boys who seemed to be Takoyaki makers. One was named Asumu and the other was named Kyousuke. "We're here." The two said.

"Ok. Any one else?" Ryuuji asked once more.

"Yo." said a man next to Isamu. His name is Kenichi and he is Isamu's cousin.

"Who are you?" Ryuuji asked Kenichi.

"The Author just introduced me, and I'm Isamu's cousin." Kenichi replied.

"Who cares." Ryuuji muttered. "AWAY!" Ryuuji pointed epically to the sky, which then we zoom in to the Dimensional Gap in the sky again.

Ark, now wearing a red jacket and beige pants, was sitting in a café talking with a man wearing a black jacket and white pants. "It seems there's been some trouble going on lately." The man said to Ark. "I don't know why, but it seems the death tolls from the Shadows have been going up lately." Just to note, this man's name is Kumori.

"Any idea why?" Ark asked.

"Well, we have been getting reports of some odd crystalline objects around the city." Kumori replied. "They just appeared randomly out of nowhere. Ever since the first day they appeared, more and more Shadows have been attacking. Any idea what these things are?" Kumori asked Ark, showing Ark a picture of the object that was mentioned. It looked a lot like a crystal with a blue frame.

Ark looked at the object, then shook his head. "I really don't know."

Kumori stared at Ark for a bit. "You know, I like you way better when it's night time." Kumori mentioned. Just to note, Ark has a different personality depending on the time of the day.

Ark looked downwards. "I . . . I get that a lot actually." Ark said sadly. Then Ark's ears perked up. He sharply turned towards the window on the door. Those same eyes that stared at him at night, they were there staring in to him again.

"What is it?" Kumori asked Ark, somehow not noticing that there were two bright bug eyes outside staring at Ark. Ark then got out of his seat and rushed out. "HEY!" Kumori ran after Ark.

Ark opened the door and the figure was gone, but Ark gave chase for the person who those eyes belonged to were watching him. Why was this person watching Ark? Why did Ark need to chase this guy? What was going on? Ark didn't know the answers, but he knew that if he just ignored it, then terrible things will happen.

The figure eventually stopped in the center of town, where snow was piled up high. Ark reached that spot. "Who are you?" Ark asked the person seriously. "Why are you watching me?"

"My name . . . is not important." The person said. There was a shadow over his body, only his bright blue bug eyes showing. "However, since you are about to die . . . know that my name . . . is Tenka." The person came out of the shadows, revealing a Rider. This Rider's armor was blue and black. Most of the suit was black but there were blue spikes and armor all over the body. The blue eyes on the eyes glowed eerily. Ark jumped backwards and took out a blaster device from his coat. Ark knew that he had to fight.

Ark closed the device's mouth since it resembled a dragon's head. A sonic sound resounded from the device. Flames engulfed Ark's waist forming a belt. "Henshin!" Ark shouted and swiped the blaster over the eyes of the belt buckle of the belt. Flames swallowed Ark then scattered apart transforming Ark into a Red Armor rider, known as Kamen Rider Shade.

"Hm, you attack me just because I mentioned that you were about to die." Tenka said to Ark. "No wonder people like you are going to destroy the world."

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Ark asked. Then all of a sudden, a claw slashed Ark from behind. Ark stumbled around then turned around.

An orange Tiger monster was the one who sliced Ark from behind. This monster was a Shadow. It gurgled, "DIE!" The Tiger Shadow clawed at Ark. Ark side stepped away. Then Ark prepared a rapid fire of fists on the Shadow. Ark ended with a forward jumping thrust kick. But that wasn't the last of it. A Purple Wolf Shadow ran at Ark from behind the Tiger Shadow and grabbed Ark. The Wolf Shadow howled then proceeded to bite at Ark's neck. Ark screamed in pain. Ark then punched the Wolf Shadow away. Ark got up, but then a Lime Green Hawk Shadow flew from the sky and swooped at Ark. Ark rolled away and took his blaster in hand. Ark pulled the handle and a golden blade emerged from the head of the Blaster. Ark slashed the incoming Hawk Shadow, but then the Tiger Shadow slashed Ark from the side.

Ark rolled to get a recovery, but then Tenka slashed Ark with a stylish Blue sword that looked like it had a gun mode. Ark screamed after getting slashed. Even with the armor of the Rider suit on, everything still hurt a lot.

"I should just end your misery just now." Tenka said coldly.

"Damn it, why are you attacking me!?" Ark shouted.

"I wanted to test to see how you would react in a situation when confronted with a stranger. Because you thought I was an enemy, you decided to transform. Now I know your true nature. I am now your enemy, and I need you out of the way so I can fulfill my plans." Tenka slashed Ark. Ark parried.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Ark shouted.

"I'm going to destroy all the worlds." Tenka replied. Ark gasped. "I'm going to destroy them all to eliminate all the heroes and villains. I will create a world where no heroes and no villains exist, this is all to ensure the safety of the future."

"You're insane!" Ark said.

"If it is the only way to eliminate the heroes of the worlds, then so be it." Tenka said. Tenka pushed Ark's blade away and kicked Ark away. The Wolf Shadow came in to bite Ark. Ark rolled away and slashed the snow, throwing snow into the Wolf Shadow's face, blinding it just for a little bit. Ark got on his knees and held his right arm as it was in pain. Tenka walked towards Ark, while the Hawk Shadow was swooping at Ark. Tenka slashed the Hawk Shadow away, surprising Ark a little. "Those in my way will die." Tenka growled coldly.

"Whose side are you on anyway!" Ark shouted at Tenka. A dark shadow was starting to loom over the sun.

"MINE!" Tenka screamed and ran at Ark. Tenka was ready to slash Ark, but then Ark grabbed Tenka's blade with the right arm.

Kamen Rider Shade looked up, the red eyes of Shade staring into the blue eyes of Tenka. "You're really a confusing fellow you know." Ark said in a more calm manner. The shadow that was covering the sun is the moon. We are now experiencing a Solar Eclipse and therefore, Ark's night personality has come out to play. "But seeing as how you're a threat, I must eliminate you."

"Good luck with that, because I am way beyond your league." Tenka said arrogantly. Ark pushed Tenka's blade back then Tenka and Ark slashed at each other. The Tiger, Wolf, and Hawk Shadow made their way towards the battlers, but the three Shadows were sliced away. Tenka slashed at Ark. Ark ducked, then jabbed the Wolf Shadow. Ark slashed upwards at Tenka, but Tenka jumped up while slashing the airborne Hawk Shadow. Ark switched his Blaster back to blaster form and Tenka switched his swords to gun mode. The two riders started to shoot at each other. The Tiger Shadow was shot as well, as the two Riders fired at each other.

"You're not bad." Ark said to Tenka.

"Can't say the same about you." Tenka said arrogantly.

"Then why am I the one with the advantage?" Ark asked.

Tenka fired at Ark, only to then get shot from behind. "What!?" Tenka turned around. The Shade Blaster was stuck in the snow behind him and the Blaster shot Tenka from behind. "What the!?" Tenka turned to look at Ark's hand and in fact, there was nothing in Ark's hand.

"A simple throw." Ark said to Tenka. "You just didn't realized that I threw the Blaster behind you and I set the blaster to shoot you shortly after."

"Hm, I guess I underestimated you, but don't worry, I won't make another mistake." Tenka said, aiming at Ark.

Ark jumped over Tenka and grabbed the Shade Blaster from the snow. "Too bad, not going to give you a chance." Ark said calmly. Tenka then punched the ground hard. "What the heck was that for?" Then ice spikes emerged from the ground and tried to skewer Ark. Ark jumped away from the spikes before they got him. "WHOA!" Ark shouted. Ark then noticed that the three Shadows were about to get skewered. "Forgive me." Ark said softly. Ark switched his Blaster to sword form and swiped the blaster over his belt buckle.

"BLAZE!" The belt buckle announced.

Ark's sword was ablaze, then Ark ran towards the three Shadows who were blindly charging at Ark. Ark slashed the three Shadows and the three Shadows shattered before the ice spires skewered them. A white soul like object flew off into the sky. Ark saved the souls of the Shadows before they were destroyed by the ice spikes.

Ark then turned, to get a blade right into his helmet. Ark rolled around the ground, then stopped and got up. There was a scratch on the helmet that slowly disappeared. "Dang, didn't think that would happen." Ark got in a ready stance, "I didn't think this guy would be this strong, but if I don't get serious, I might seriously die." Tenka and Ark ran towards each other, passing by the Dimensional Gap in the sky that no one seems to notice.

We zoom into the Gap. The Vul-liner and the Claw-liner made its way through time and space. "Any minute now, and we'll be there." Kamen Rider Blaze said as he piloted the Vul-liner on a red dragon bike with a lot of gold and green fins. This Motorcycle is Ryuuji's Densetkamen.

Sara entered the room. "Ryuuji, how long is it going to take?" She asked.

"Any minute now!" Ryuuji exclaimed. Then he realized that Sara wasn't in her seat, and Ryuuji realized that they were about to him some turbulence despite being in trains. Ryuuji grabbed Sara and held her close to him so she wouldn't trip and fall as the trains entered the time and world. "HERE WE ARE!" Ryuuji shouted.

The trains blared out of a time warp and the Dimensional Gap that just appeared in the sky for a brief moment. The time and dimensional traveling trains blared above many bystanders who just wondered why there was a train that was moving tracks in the air.

The trains stopped and every one got out. "So, we're here to celebrate Christmas again?" Syouma asked Ryuuji.

"Sort of." Ryuuji said. "I just feel like celebrating it again and decided to bring you guys here." Ryuuji jumped out of the train, wearing a black coat and black outfit with red t-shirt. There were a lot of chains on Ryuuji's clothes. "Why am I dressed like a goth, seriously?"

"Shouldn't that be us asking you?" Every one asked Ryuuji.

"Nope." Ryuuji said. "Because I actually know what I'm wearing, because I'm the main character."

"We get it, you're the main character." Sara said. She looked around. "So, this is where our son grew up in."

"Pretty much." Ryuuji said, shivering, since there was a lot of snow around and Ryuuji had no sleeves. "Why did my clothes have to change on me all of a sudden?"

"Hey, isn't that Ryuuji?" A man's voice sounded. A man with spiky messy hair walked up to Ryuuji. This man wore a blue sweater and white with blue striped pants. "Hey, Ryuuji, it's you right?"

Ryuuji looked at the man. "LEE!?" Ryuuji shouted. "IS THAT YOU!?" That man is in fact, a twenty nine year old Lee, an older version of Lee from Elemental Sentai Kodenranger.

"Yep." Lee said to Ryuuji.

"You're so . . . BIG!" Ryuuji shouted. "Why are you so big!?"

"Uncle Lee, what's going on?" A girl wearing a pink jacket and beige skirt ran up to Lee.

Ryuuji stared at the girl for a while. "Hey wait a minute, aren't you that Junko kid who is Lee's niece?"

"Yeah, why?" The girl who is named Junko and is sixteen years old asked.

Ryuuji just had to take a moment to process the information. "Oops, went too far in to the future." Ryuuji grumbled. "But . . . wow you grew up." Ryuuji said to Junko.

"Huh?"

"You used to be so flat and now you're . . ."

"ECCHI!" Junko and Sara punched Ryuuji.

"I was four! What do you mean flat!" Junko shouted at Ryuuji.

"And why the hell are you ogling at some one other than me!" Sara shouted.

"You know, I get abused a lot for being the main character, seriously." Ryuuji said to the audience. "I mean, I get hit a lot in Kamen Rider Blaze, and here I'm still getting hit."

"Hey, whose this girl?" Lee asked Ryuuji, referencing Sara. "She's kind of cute."

"Back off, she's my girlfriend and my future wife." Ryuuji said to Lee.

"Oh, nice." Lee said to Ryuuji.

"Come on Uncle Lee, we still have some more shopping to do." Junko said to Lee.

"Coming darling niece!" Lee said happily. Then Sara tapped Lee's shoulder. "Hm?" Lee turned to Sara.

"Um, may I ask, are you friends with a boy named Ryunosuke?" Sara asked Lee.

"Oh, you mean Ryu?" Lee asked. "Yeah I'm friends with him." Then Lee had a sparkling look in his eyes. "And he's still so gorgeous after all these years."

"Um, o . . . k?" Sara asked?

"I spy with my eye a homosexual." Kyousuke said to Asumu.

"Nope, I just like him as a friend." Lee said to Kyousuke. "Besides, he is gorgeous, once you meet him I bet that's what you will say too."

"I doubt it." Kyousuke said to Lee. "And I am sure not going to fall for this Ryu person."

"Whatever, I haven't fallen for him either." Lee said. "But if you fall for him, good for you. I hope you find love with him, because he's not giving it to men."

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'M NOT GOING TO FALL FOR HIM!" Kyousuke shouted.

"Aniki, just stop." Asumu said to Kyousuke.

"But still, this Ryu person is somewhere right?" Yuki asked.

"Because Ryuuji really wanted every one to meet him." Akira said.

"Nuh uh, I just wanted Sara to meet our son." Ryuuji said.

"I don't know who your son is, but Ryu is in the headmaster's office at school." Lee said.

"Ryu-sensei is the nicest person at the school." Junko said. "Every one calls him Ryu Oji-chan affectionately. And then he replies, 'my name is Ryunosuke Rekka!'"

"That sounds too much like Ojii-chan, you sure you're not talking about him?" Ryuuji asked. Lee and Junko shook their heads.

"Just go to him, I bet he'll be excited to meet you." Lee said. "But anyway, welcome to the future! Toodles!" He and Junko were off.

"Um, is Ryu our Ryunosuke?" Sara asked Ryuuji.

"Yeah, his name is Ryunosuke, but every one seems to prefer to call him Ryu." Ryuuji said. "Not that I'm complaining, I mean then name Ryunosuke reminds me of my grandfather, so it makes it easier for me to think of him as Ryu."

"So, let's go." Sara said to Ryuuji. "I hope he'll welcome me."

"I don't know, he hates me." Ryuuji said.

"That's because you're a pervert." Sara said to Ryuuji.

"So let's go." Jiro said to every one. "Follow me, I'll lead all of you to the school."

"HEY!" Ryuuji shouted. "Secondary Character does not get to lead! Only the main character does!"

"But I am a main character in Kamen Rider Blaze." Jiro whined.

"No buts." Ryuuji said pointing epically at the sky, and not at the Dimensional Gap. "I am the main character and I will continue to shout it till it is nailed into all of your brains!"

"It already is!" Every one but Sara and Ryuuji shouted.

Ryuuji scoffed. "Every one's a critic." Ryuuji said, then he shivered. "Any one got a spare jacket they can let me use?"

And we then go to where this Ryu is. A twenty eight year old man was sitting at his desk, his feet were on the desk. He was reading a novel, which covered his face now. He was sleeping, as he was bored. He had the same exact hairstyle as Ryuuji. This man wore a red blazer with an insignia of the school on the left chest and on the collar. He wore white pants and a white dress shirt along with a red tie. He wore his black shoes as he slept. Who is this man? We'll find out next chapter.

"YO RYU!" Ryuuji shouted barging into the room. Or not. The man is Ryunosuke Rekka, the main character of Elemental Sentai Kodenranger! Only he's twenty eight here and and not a teenager anymore. Ryu snored. "RYU!" Ryuuji shouted banging on the wall. "STOP SLEEPING!"

"HUH WHA WHA!" Ryu got up and looked around. "Where's the fire!?"

"What fire?" Ryuuji asked.

Ryu looked at Ryuuji. "Oh it's just you." Ryu said to Ryuuji.

"What kind of reaction is that?" Ryuuji asked Ryu as Ryu was not phased by Ryuuji's appearance. Ryu just read his book, or was Ryu looking at something else and using the book to hide it.

"Well I've already met you many times Dad through time travel, so it's not exactly surprising that you're here." Ryu said to Ryuuji.

Ryuuji stared at Ryu in surprise, not at the fact that Ryu said that Ryuuji's appearance was not surprising but the fact that Ryu called him(Ryuuji) dad. "HOW DO YOU KNOW I'M YOUR FATHER!?"

"You obliterated the fourth wall last chapter remember?" Ryu asked. "I could hear what you said while it was last week here."

"I don't get it." Ryuuji said. "And how come you're breaking the fourth wall, you're not the main character."

"Because I'm the son of the main character." Ryu replied. "I get special perks."

"Oh ok." Ryuuji said. "Your mom's here."

"Oh ok." Ryu replied. Then Ryu jumped. "MOM'S HERE!?" Ryu then quickly hid his book and straighten his tie as best he could.

"What was in that book?" Ryuuji asked Ryu.

Ryu was about to answer Ryuuji, but then Sara came in. "NOTHING!" Ryu shouted. "NOTHING IS IN THAT BOOK!"

"Liar." Ryuuji said. "SHOW IT TO ME!"

"You'll find out . . . NEXT CHAPTER!" Ryu pointed epically to the window.

Sara stared at Ryu, and Ryu stared at Sara. "Are you Ryunosuke?" Sara asked Ryu.

"Yeah, I am." Ryu said to Sara. It looked a lot like Ryu was about to cry. "MOM!" Ryu ran up to Sara and hugged Sara. "It's so nice to meet you after such a long time." Ryu wept.

Sara knew that Ryu was an orphan, but she herself didn't want to think what happened to her, but she still knew how sad Ryu felt. Sara stroked the back of Ryu's hair. "Good boy, good boy, let it all out." Sara said calmly.

"HOW COME YOU LIKE HER AND NOT ME!?" Ryuuji shouted.

"You'll find out . . . NEXT CHAPTER!" Ryu pointed epically to the window.

"How come next chapter?" Ryuuji asked.

"Because the author doesn't want to bother with details yet." Ryu replied. Then the rest of the Kamen Rider gang entered.

"Wow, big space you got here." Jiro said.

"Who the hell are you people and what are you doing in my office?" Ryu asked.

"YOUR OFFICE!?" Ryuuji shouted. "I thought it was Ojii-chan's!"

"I'm the headmaster of school." Ryu replied. "So it's my office."

"HUH!?"

"All details will be covered . . . NEXT CHAPTER!" Ryu shouted.

"You're weird." Ryuuji said. "A tad too weird. YOU'RE NOT ACTING LIKE RYU!"

"Wait till next chapter to get explanations, but until then, WAIT!" Ryu shouted.

"Oh come on, I hate waiting." Ryuuji whined.

- -

And so, this ends chapter 2. Hope you guys like, so please review.


End file.
